


Better Half

by brainstorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, niam AU, soulmate!AU, the rest of the boys are barely here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has a little over three months to meet his soulmate and couldn't be happier. Liam doesn't care at all, or at least pretends to. Seems like fate has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Half

**Author's Note:**

> Response to this prompt: "A soulmate!AU where everyone has this thing on their wrist that counts down the time until they meet their soulmate. One of the boys (you can choose) recently moved, and gets a new job, with the other boy. They get along immediately, but for some reason they never hang out after work. The new boy is excited because he's going to meet his soulmate soon, the other one doesn't really care when he'll meet his. It turns out that they are eachothers soulmate when they accidentally meet outside work."

“So, that’s all Mr. Horan, is there anything else you’d like to know?” the man sitting behind the desk, a.k.a. his new boss, asked him.

“No, sir, I’m fine now,” he nodded politely, “thank you.”

“Alright then, you’ll be starting tomorrow as we arranged then.”

“Of course,” he nodded again, “thanks for your time.” He added, standing up and shaking the man’s hand before leaving the office.

He walked through the offices and cubicles until he got to the elevator. Despite him starting working the next morning, for some reason, he had his last meeting before starting with his boss on the late afternoon. He had been told about what number of cubicle he’ll be occupying and which day of the month he’ll be receiving his salary and all that boring stuff.

He took a cab home, as he had moved from his homeland a little more than a week ago, so he didn’t have a car yet. He didn’t live terribly far from the building he was going to be working every day from tomorrow on, but he’ll have to start catching the bus if he wanted to save some money.

He entered the building where he had moved when he arrived in London and walked to the elevator before pressing the number three. He was still adjusting, he liked London a lot, it was one of his dream cities, he had wanted to go live there since he was a kid and now he had the opportunity to do so. He still had a couple of boxes to unpack because one, he was lazy when it come to tidy his home, and two, he had spent too much time outside, getting to know London. He didn’t have any friends yet, but he was a very cheerful, outgoing and friendly person so hopefully he’ll get some cool people as coworkers to befriend.

He had some soup as dinner, yeah, not in the mood to cook an actual meal so soup will have to do, before heading to bed, a long day was ahead of him. He laid on the bed, blankets covering his whole body up to his chin. He turn to lay on his side, his hands going to rest under his head when he caught a glance on the number on his wrist. One hundred twenty eight days, that wasn’t much, a little over three months. He’ll be meeting his soulmate in three months. He smiled.

The thing is, everyone in the world were born with this thing on their wrists that counted down the days until you meet that person that’ll be by your side for the rest of your life. Well, that or it will appear when the person who you were intended to be with was born.

He remembered the first time he acknowledged the thing, he was still a little boy, maybe three or four? He had asked his mother why he had a little thing with numbers on his wrists and why was the number changing all the time (as it was a counter with days, hours and minutes.) His mother had smiled at him and told him that those numbers were the days left until he got to meet this loved one. Niall had smiled and jumped happily, then looked at his wrist and told him mother that “that’s a really big number mummy” with a pout that made his mother laugh, and then she explained that he’ll have to wait for a bit because he needed to be older to meet them. Niall kept pouting because “but I want to know who they are now!” he was definitely a cute kid. “But can it be a pretty girl with pretty eyes and curly hair, mummy?” he had asked then and his mother let out a sigh before smiling and answering his son, “I don’t know, sweetheart, it’s whatever fate gives you, maybe she will be.” She smiled at him.

He never asked any more questions about the topic but it was somehow always lingering on his mind, he even sat down once and made the calculations of how old would he be when he met his soulmate, dividing the all the thousands on his wrists by 365. He was fourteen by then, and he got a little over six years. Wow, he’ll meet them by the age of twenty, which was pretty young, as his father had told him that he had met his mother when he was twenty five, but hey, everyone was different, and if he got to meet the right person being so young, then that meant that he’ll get to spent more time with them.

Ever since he was a kid he had dreamed about his partner to have pretty eyes and curly hair, just as he told his mother when he was a little kid, apparently nothing in his taste for a partner had changed. But there was some other things that did changed, and by the time he was fifteen, he found himself questioning his sexuality. He knew he liked girls, he had liked them ever since he was little, but now that he was older, he couldn’t help but find himself liking boys too. It was kind of scaring at first, as it was a new feeling, but he learned how to embrace it. He didn’t tell his parents right away though, he waited until he felt completely comfortable himself before telling someone. They had been very understanding, and it was kind of confusing for them at first but then his mother told him that everything happens for a reason… and that got him thinking, what if his soulmate wasn’t supposed to be a girl, but a boy? Would that make things awkward?

A couple of years had passed since he discovered this new side of his sexuality and now that he was perfectly comfortable with himself, he could tell that not only did he liked boys, but he liked boys maybe a little better than girls. Girls were fine, but boys were _fine,_ if you know what he’s talking about.

So that night when he was about to fall asleep in his new apartment, new city, new life, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d get to meet his future partner for life in London. Maybe he wasn’t, maybe fate had something planned for him and his life would turn around completely in the next three months. And maybe he was, maybe he’ll get the meet the love of his life at work, or in the building he was living now, maybe they’ll be his neighbor or his coworker, who knows what fate has planned for him?

*

The next day he walked into the office with two little boxes in his hands, one carrying all those things he was going to put in his desk as decorations, that weren’t a lot though, just a picture of his family and one of his friends and some color papers because white papers were boring, and then another little box with the office supplies, you know, paperwork, pens, pencils, paperclips and all that stuff.

He walked through the cubicles looking for the one he was assigned, number seventeen, and it didn’t take him long until he find it. The cubicles were all organized in groups of five, so he guessed he’ll have four coworkers to talk with during his time at work, hopefully, cool people.

He looked at the watch in the wall, he was ten minutes early, well, that was good, he wanted to make a good impression being his first day in the company.

He sat down on the chair by his new desk and placed the boxes in front of him before opening them, starting to take out everything and place the items on his desk.

The whole floor was kind of empty when he had got there, only a few people already working in their offices or cubicles, but it was starting to get full during the time he spent there organizing his desk.

It was only a couple of minutes to nine, the time work was supposed to start, when someone sat in the cubicle to his right. Huh, interesting, but he wasn’t going to make an appearance, not yet, not when he could hear how the body of the person a couple of meters away from him hit the chair like he’d been standing for days and a sigh.

Liam was always, always a couple of minutes early to work, he couldn’t stand the thought of being late, so nothing was different today. Except for… was there a blonde someone in the ever empty cubicle next to his? Wow, nice first impression, Liam, getting to work and fell into your chair not even noticing your new coworker. So he sighed before getting up and sticking his head over the thin wall that separated them. He saw a boy, probably his age, organizing everything in his desk. He even had a couple of pictures of some people placed on a corner. He smiled, how cute.

He cleared his throat to get the boy’s attention and saw a pair of blue eyes look at him, he smiled, “hello.” He said as a simple greeting.

“Oh,” the boy said, giving him back a smile, “hello, ‘m Niall, ‘m new here.” he said, his bright smile turning into a sheepish one now.

“Oh, don’t worry,” Liam said to him, still smiling, “you’re good in here.” he said, referring to the company. Or to the owners. Or maybe to the people he worked with, all good people. “I’m Liam.” he added, stretching his arm over the wall too and sticking his hand out to shake the blonde’s one. “You’re a little bit too early, have you been here for long?”

“No, not really,” Niall said, shaking his head, “only about ten minutes, but it’s my first day here so I didn’t want to be late.” He said, laughing a little.

“Oh, yeah, right,” Liam nodded, “well, good to know I have a responsible person as a new coworker.” He smiled again.

“Was the old one not responsible?” Niall asked then.

“Not really, he didn’t give a fuck about anything.” He shrugged and then his eyes went wide before he laughed, “oops, sorry for swearing.”

Niall then laughed a sincere laugh, this guy was pretty great, “no worries, I swear a lot too.”

“Good, because the rest of the boys do it a lot too.” Liam smiled, “You’ll get to know them so-“

“Morning.” A sleepy voice came from a tangle of curly hair that let himself fall into his chair.

“Mate, you look like you haven’t slept in ages.” Liam told the boy with a chuckle.

“Fell asleep late last night, couldn’t sleep very well.” The boy told him.

“Well, wake up and come here to say hi to Niall, he’s new.” He told him and saw his friend’s face turn into one of interest and curiosity.

The boy stood up and eyed the new boy before smiling, “morning, I’m Harry.” He said with a deep voice and Niall had introduced himself.

He told Liam and Harry how he had arrived in London a little over a week ago and that he was from Ireland, “yeah, not that we didn’t notice that” the boys told him and they all laughed.

Niall discovered that Liam laughed a lot in the five minutes he spent talking to them and that Harry gesticulated a lot with his hands, which made him realize that there was no counter on the inside of his wrist. He frowned.

Harry was in the middle of saying something when he caught Niall’s frown, he followed his eyes and saw the blond was staring at his wrist, he smiled, “no, I don’t have it anymore.”

Niall blushed, embarrassed for being caught staring, “I- I didn’t- sorry.” He said, averting his eyes away.

Harry laughed carefree, “don’t worry about it,” he smiled at him, “you still have it then?”

“Yeah.” Niall nodded and showed him his wrist.

“One hundred and twenty seven days! That’s great, that’s not too long.” Harry smiled and Niall nodded. “You anxious about it?”

“Yeah, kind of.” Niall said and noticed that Liam wasn’t laughing or even talking. “You still have it too?” he asked him just to include it in the conversation.

“Yeah, I do,” Liam sighed, “don’t really pay attention to it though.” He added and Niall noticed that Liam was actually wearing a watch that covered the counter. He also noticed that Liam’s face had gone a little more serious.

Harry rolled his eyes, “he’s a little skeptic about it, don’t mind him.” He told Niall and the blonde nodded.

The conversation ended there and they all sat on their chairs to start working. Some minutes after, two more guys joined his group of cubicles, occupying the only two ones left. He could see one with a scruff, black hair and brown eyes that had arrived with one with brown hair and blue eyes, who winked at waved at Harry, making the curly boy blush and wave at him. That’s when he realized that the boy who waved at his curly coworker didn’t have his counter either. And that he had winked at Harry, and that the boy blushed. His eyes went wide in realization as he smiled, _‘aww, so cute’_ he thought and threw Harry a smile that was answered with another blush and a shy smile from the curly lad.

The rest of the morning passed uneventful, and he didn’t really got to the other two boys until lunch time, which was something that was worrying him because he didn’t want to spend the lunch break all on his own, but luckily, Liam had invited him to have lunch with them, which he accepted happily.

They had gone out of the building and headed to a place around the corner for lunch, where they all sat in a table together. He was introduced to who he now knows as Zayn and Louis’ and yes, Harry and Louis were definitely together even if they didn’t give each other anything else than smiles.

“They are not much into PDA’s.” Liam had leaned in and whispered in his ear, taking him out of his trance. He turned to look at Niall and Liam then leaned again and spoke, “and thank God because I don’t think we need to see that.” He added and laughed, making him laugh too.

*

A month had already passed and Niall couldn’t be happier, he got some awesome coworkers that he could now call friends, a nice flat and a decent job that paid his bills and left a bit for him to save.

Niall missed his family and his friends from back home a whole lot but he was doing okay. He found out a lot about his new friends during his month in there, such as that Zayn liked art and reading a lot and that he wasn’t one about going out a lot. He learned that Harry liked indie music a lot, and that Louis played the piano, and that they had both been together for some months since they had been working in there. Zayn even told him the story of how it all happened between them, how they saw each other for the first time and stared and went to shake hands and realized their counters were gone. And of course, how everything had changed not only between them but it was a new dynamic in the group of friends.

He had also found out that Liam was in uni, studying to be an accountant, which actually made sense with the job he had, that he liked music and Batman and superheroes quite a lot. That he went to the gym almost on a daily basis, not that he didn’t notice, it was kind of hard to miss that he had quite some muscles and a nice body. And he had noticed that the whole soulmate thing was a conflicting topic for him, it was on the way he looked at his friends and the way he was always adjusting his watch even if it wasn’t on purpose, so it was always covering the counter.

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel at least a slight attraction for the brown eyed boy, and even more now that his hair was starting to get a bit long. _‘Pretty eyes and curly hair’_ he remembered telling his mother when he was little and he smiled to himself. But he couldn’t really risk it and try a relationship of some sort, not when he looked at the numbers on his wrist and saw there were only two months to meet his life partner, and definitely not when the guy worked with him and he’d have to see it every day if things didn’t turn out alright, and even if they did, then again, two months.

*

Liam and Niall had hit it off since day one, they were good friends by now and maybe the closest from their group of friends, they always spend their breaks together at the office, drinking some coffee and talking about the previous night football game or some album of a band they both liked.

He would be lying if he said he didn’t have at least a small crush on the boy, and he knew he wasn’t the only one because he had caught the blonde staring a couple of times, not that he wanted to presume or that he was vain, but it was a little obvious.

Somehow, they had always ended up spending their coffee breaks alone, not that they minded but sometimes they asked where the hell were the rest of the guys. It was always peaceful but cheery, both of them had always something to say and Niall always laughed about everything, that was something he really liked about him, and it made him feel a bubbly feeling inside him, but what was stopping him, was the counter on the blonde’s wrist, he could see the number going down every day, and he knew Niall was excited about it. He had told him sometime that he had been waiting for it since he was a little kid and that he couldn’t wait to meet the person who he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. He had also told him, with pink cheeks, that he liked both girls and boys, maybe boys a little more, and that he wouldn’t mind either of them to be their soulmate. And then Liam had confessed (not that his family of the rest of the boys didn’t know, but Niall didn’t know yet) that he was just the same, that both girls and boys were fine by him.

He remember the time when Niall asked him why he was so skeptic about the matter, when he asked him why was he so determined in not wanting to know about his partner, and he remember telling him that he used to be really excited about it, when he was younger, but as he grew up, he met lots of people that had broke it off, even when you’re supposed to be with your soulmate forever, because, that was the point of the whole thing, right? And that they all had sad stories or something bad to say and that it got to him a lot, so he didn’t want to spend the rest of the time he got without his soulmate just waiting for them, that he needed to make his life the best he could. He told him that when he first started using a wristband or a watch, he could still count the days the first… two weeks or so, but eventually, he got caught up with studies and work that he had lost count, that it was better that way.

He explained Niall that it wasn’t that he was skeptic about it, he just didn’t want to waste time worrying about it, he even admitted catching a glance of his wrist a couple of times in the past months. Yeah, he avoided as much as he could.

And then, when the blonde spoke again, he found himself seeing from a different point of view. Niall had told him that he understood him, that Liam had his point and that it was okay if he didn’t want to know, but that knowing how much time was left didn’t actually changed anything in your life, and he used himself as an example, Niall, who had been obsessing over the topic since he could remember, lived a normal life, he worked, had a family and friends and nothing really had changed. But as to what Liam told him of other people breaking the deal with his life partners, he told him the following: “no one ever said that because you have a number on your wrist and your life tied to someone else since you are born meant it was going to be easy. I think this thing only tells you who you’re meant to be with, but that doesn’t mean you are not supposed to work or fight for it if it’s necessary. It works like any other relationship, you know? Just that no matter what happens, even if you break up with that person, you know you’re supposed to come back to them because you’re meant to be a unit.”

Liam didn’t answer after that. Maybe Niall was right.

*

It came a time when both Liam and Niall felt like they were friends enough to hang out together out of work, to spend some time as real friends instead of just lunch and coffee breaks.

“So I thought we should hang out together,” Niall started, “out of work, I mean. There’s a game tomorrow night, so… I thought we could have some pizza and watch it together?”

Liam had smiled at him and nodded, “yeah, sounds like a plan.”

“Great, you can come to mine if you want.” Niall said, trying to sound calm and confident but there was this slight blush creeping up his neck.

“Sure, just text me your address later and I’ll be there.” Liam said with a smile and the blonde nodded.

That afternoon and night after he had got home from work, Niall had spent his time tidying his flat, which was a complete chaos, so it wouldn’t seem like he was living like a homeless person. He knew Liam wouldn’t care and that the boy wasn’t the neatest person ever, Liam even told him, but really, his place was a mess. That night he went to bed excited and happy that he’ll have someone over, Liam specifically, someone he had grown to adore, tomorrow night.

But the next morning, Liam didn’t even show up to work. Niall had frowned and so did the rest of his friends. They had spent their lunch break and coffee break calling his cell phone but they had no answer but the answering machine. It was kind of starting to affect their work, and even though the blonde didn’t know him for that long, he was one to worry a lot, especially if he cared about the person. Niall felt like something was wrong and the rest of the boys were worried because they knew Liam never skipped work. Never ever since they had met him.

Niall was really worried by the time he got home that afternoon, and he tried his best to stay calmed and waited, maybe Liam would call or show up as they had agreed the previous day.

The day had turned into night and of course Liam didn’t show up, there was no sign of him, not a text or a call. Niall wasn’t mad at him, not at all, but he was preoccupied that something could have happened to him.

It was around nine in the evening when his phone started ringing and he jumped on his sofa while watching the game (which he wasn’t really paying attention to though), before he saw the caller I.D. Liam.

“Hello?” he answered quickly and he could hear some noises and people talking from afar from the other sign of the line before Liam spoke.

“Hello, Niall?”

“Yeah, Liam, what-“ he started but Liam started speaking before he could finished talking.

“Shit, shit, sorry-“ Liam started from the other side of the line, “I- I should be at yours, sorry, shit-“ Liam said and then he heard someone calling Liam’s name and Liam yelling something like ‘I’ll be there in a minute’ before talking to him again, “something happened and I’m in the hospital, I’m fine but I’m sorry I didn’t call you or the boys, please, I-“

“Liam, it’s okay, don’t worry.” He told him and he heard Liam sighed, “we were worried.” He mumbled then.

“Sorry, I-“ he started and someone called him again, “I need to go, sorry, I don’t think I’ll go to work tomorrow but I’ll see you soon, please let the guys know, sorry, bye.” He said and hung up before Niall could answer.

Niall spent the five next minutes staring at his phone before coming back to his senses and texted the rest of his friends telling them that Liam was okay but that something happened but he didn’t know what. They’ll talk tomorrow.

*

They never arranged to meet again after that time, so until know, they were stuck with lunch and coffee breaks.

Today was one of those rare days where they would drink their coffee all together.

“Hey!” Harry exclaimed suddenly, “Look, Niall, seems like you’re meeting your soulmate tomorrow!” he told him and Niall looked at his wrist.

“Oh, I completely forgot about it!” Niall exclaimed, and it was true, he had completely forgotten about it since they had had so much work they were even carrying work to do at home.

“Aaaaaaaah! I’m excited about it!” Harry had told him then and Niall smiled at him and saw a flash of something cross Liam’s eyes but he didn’t even had the time to find out what it was cause it was gone as soon as it came.

“Yeah, me too.” Niall said with a smile. And he really, really was, he had been waiting for this day his whole life and now it was about to happen.

They didn’t talk about it anymore that day though, they had gone back to work again, forgetting about the matter.

He carried work home that night too, and he stayed up late trying to get all the paperwork done by the next morning. He had went to bed at three in the morning that night, all worn out and forgetting about his wrist, that were now showing 0 days and just hours left.

*

He overslept the next morning, woke up when it was almost nine and jumped out of the bed, not even giving him enough time to get a shower before he put on his working clothes and headed to the office.

“Someone overslept.” Louis told him with a chuckle when he arrived, hair sticking in every direction and panting from running.

“Yeah, shit, I went to bed at three in the morning last night, fucking paperwork.” He sighed as he sat on his desk.

He started working as soon as he sat, a new pile of papers on his desk. He let out a sigh, and heard Liam chuckling from the cubicle next to his, “not funny, Payne” he told him from his spot even though he was smiling before going back to work.

He spent his coffee break with Liam again that day, and it wasn’t any different as any other day, they chatted, laughed and promised to make up from that time they couldn’t hang out, saying they will as soon as this madness of work was over.

He sighed happily when it was time to go home, he had more paperwork to carry home with him but he could do it more relaxed at home. He gathered his things and said goodbye to the boys before heading out of the building and to his house.

He sighed contently when his back hit the back of the sofa, it was definitely a lot more comfortable than his chair at work. He had tons of work to do, but at least, he was comfy.

Sometime during all the work, papers all over the sofa, the coffee table and even on the floor, his stomach grumbled and he looked at the time on his phone. It was almost nine in the evening, huh, no wonder he was hungry, he had skipped dinner without realizing it.

He decided that a little fresh air would be good so he threw a hoodie before grabbing his keys and wallet and headed out of his flat to buy some dinner.

There was this place three blocks away from his building that he had always wanted to try so he was going to take advantage of that to buy food in there.

He was a block away from the place when his phone vibrated in his pocket so he took it out to find a text from his brother. He started to type a reply, and being so busy with it and not paying attention to where he was walking, he suddenly felt he hit something and a bunch of stuff falling to the floor.

“Oh, shit, sorry-“ Niall said, locking his phone without finishing to write the text and putting it in his pocket before bending down and gathering all the papers just as the other person did the same. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ he started and glanced to the person just as they did the same, “Liam?”

“Niall?” the brown haired boy said at the same time when he saw the blonde hair, “Sorry, I didn’t see you.” he said with a sheepish smile and waving his phone in his hand in front of Niall.

“Yeah, I was doing the same.” Niall chuckled and went back to collect all the paperwork.

The sleeves of his hoodie rolled up a little when he stretched his arm to grab a paper that had flew away from them and his eyes went wide. All the number in his wrist were zeros and were starting to fade away. Oh my God, was Liam…? He abruptly let all the thing collected fall to the floor again as he grabbed Liam’s wrist in a hurry.

“Niall, what are-“ Liam started but was cut off when he felt Niall’s hand moving his watch further in his wrist to look at him, his eyes wide but with a look he couldn’t quite read. His eyes went wide in realization when he understood what Niall was looking at. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before opening them again and looking at his wrist. All zeros. All zeros that definitely weren’t there earlier. Did that mean…?

He lifted his gaze from his wrist just to find blue ones staring back at him and he felt a pang electricity running through his body.

The blonde staring back at him with his eyes shining as he had never seen before and with a small shy smile on his lips. “So, uhm… how about that reunion we never had?” Niall said shyly as he handed his things to Liam and stood up and the older boy did the same.

“I, uhm- I have all these things to do and-“

“Liam.” was all Niall had to say for him to give up, he could never resist those bright blue eyes.

“Yeah, alright.”

*

It’s been almost four months since the whole soulmate thing happened and now Liam and Niall were together. Well… they made it official just a couple of weeks ago, because they wanted to take things slow, so before they jumped into a relationship, they decided that the dating step was probably the best thing to start with.

They went on dates, quite a lot, to the movies, the theater, the park, a funfair and even to a concert together. They had their nights in too, just having dinner and watch a movie or a football game at one of their homes, a couple of beers and a warm, fuzzy feeling inside them that came with the presence of the one they loved.

It was kind of odd at first, like, they’ve met three months before their counter indicated it was time for them to meet, which had them wondering if something was wrong with their counters or if something had changed since then. Or if Niall wasn’t really supposed to get a job there, but then again, fate knew better, and there was always a reason for everything, so even though their friends were surprised and asked the same question when they had told them, they had dropped the topic after a few days, it wasn’t worth it anyways.

But for Liam, what was definitely worth it, was the blonde boy that was now falling asleep in his arms while they watched a movie. He couldn’t help but smile a little as he looked down at him.

“Want me to drive you home, Ni?” he had asked, as they were at Liam’s flat.

“Can’t I just stay here?” Niall said, voice already getting raspy from sleep and snuggling closer to Liam.

“Uh- yeah, yeah, I can’t see why not.” Liam said, untangling his arms from Niall’s body and standing up.

The blonde made a complain sound and opened his eyes just a little bit, “where are you going?” he mumbled.

Liam chuckled and grabbed the remote to turn off the TV, “we’re not sleeping on the couch, Niall, come on.” He said, reaching out his hand for the blonde to take.

“Yeah, right.” Niall said, blinking before accepting Liam’s hand.

They walked to the bedroom, where Liam handed his now boyfriend a shirt and a short to use as pajama before he changed himself.

They laid on the bed next to each other, the blankets covering their bodies and looking up at the ceiling. It was weird.

“Oh, for God’s sake.” Niall had muttered after some minutes and turned to Liam and grabbed his arm, throwing it around his shoulder as he threw his arm around Liam’s middle. “Better.” he muttered then and looked up to Liam as if he was looking for approval.

“A lot better.” Liam whispered as he looked Niall in the eyes and felt again, just as he did the first time and a lot of other times too throughout these past few months, a pang of electricity running through his veins and a shiver going down his spine. He smiled at the blonde, who propped his body on his elbow and grabbed his face with his free hand before placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Liam closed his eyes and sighed against the other boy’s lips making him smile and going back to his previous position, snuggling to the older boy’s body.

And it was amazing, how after four months (well, seven if you think about the time they actually met for the first time in the office, but just four since they found out they were meant to be together), he could still couldn’t help but to smile at the thought of the blond and how he could feel his emotions and feelings growing for him, just in the small things though, like the way his eyes light up or the way he laughed that made him feel warm inside. And those were just two of his favorite things about Niall, he could go on and on about a non-ending list.

Maybe he had been wrong about being skeptical over the whole soulmating thing. And maybe Niall was right about what he had told him some time ago. No, not maybe, Niall was definitely right because Liam was sure that if there was something that was worth fighting for, was the blonde boy now asleep and all wrapped up tightly around his body.

Maybe forever won’t be that bad at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm leaving on vacation tomorrow so I wanted to give you guys something before I left. I'll be gone only for a week so please don't miss me too much, lol.  
> Anyways, I'm happy and I kind of like how this came out but you're the judges here so let me know how you found this, I wasn't really sure how the whole soulmate thing was supposed to work so don't be too hard on me, haha.  
> Also, please feel free to visit me and talking to me on tumblr, my url it's in my profile here!  
> Hope you enjoyed this! (: x


End file.
